


girl meets world: the sucker and the stars lover

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, People Change People, Poetry, Rilaya, secret of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: this is my first poem in english and also my first gmw work, sorry for my typos and mistakes, english is not my first lenguage, i hope you enjoy it =)





	girl meets world: the sucker and the stars lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first poem in english and also my first gmw work, sorry for my typos and mistakes, english is not my first lenguage, i hope you enjoy it =)

"secret of life

people change people".

 

that's what her father used to say when we were young,

and damn he was right.

we change each other.

we changed each other.

 

"hope" 

she said while she was looking at the stars,

she admired stars even though we lived in the city.

and she wasn't looking up to the sky,

she was always admiring what was in front of her.

always looking forward.

 

 

the stars were the stories

that lived in the city's lights.

every building had a thousands of constellations,

and she loved drawing purple cats with every light. 

 

 

"hope is for suckers"

that was my answer everytime she asked me to be hopeful,

but how could i've been hopeful

when my hope for him to be back at home

broke my h(e)art into million pieces. 

 

but people change people

and she changed me 

and now i'm a sucker.

and now purple cats don't exist in rileytown,

and now rileytown is in war with mayaville

when all i want is peace.

 

my bitterness turned the beautiful rileytown

into a grey city

where there are no stars,

no purple cats,

and i'm here trying to get back in

but she closed the doors

to mayaville.

 

 


End file.
